


Succubi

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [3]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Forced Prostitution, Free Use, Magic, POV Third Person Omniscient, Prostitution, Sex Addiction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Succubi & Incubi, kastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: Succubi are dangerous creatures of the night, which all men fear. At least, they once were.
Series: The World of Tirar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 5





	Succubi

For many, the succubus was a creature to be feared, one who would snatch men away, never to be seen again. However, if one happened upon an inexperienced, “virgin” succubus, such as Audrey (pictured above), then lots of fun could be had. Unknown to most of these demonesses, a succubus who allowed herself to be violated without having first entranced their victim would suffer the worst of the addictive aspects of sex without the benefit of draining the life force. As a result, the succubus would most likely become nothing more than a hopeless addict of the cock of whomever had outwitted her.

The demand for such enslaved succubi was enormous, even if they were ridiculously expensive to acquire due to the high risk undertaken by the hunters. But it was more than worth it; not only had Audrey fetched her trainers quite the hefty sum, but she had also become the primary tourist attraction for the otherwise little known city of Kastor. An immortal cumdump for anyone to fuck, for the low low cost of a few glannum, was quite tempting for many a traveler. And as for what the succubus thought of her predicament, when she wasn’t busy with a cock in one of her holes or a pussy pressed up against her face, she was eagerly awaiting the next time she could be used.

**Author's Note:**

> Artists:   
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/626832  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/6583276


End file.
